Brokeback Island
by WereGarurumonX
Summary: See what happens when Logan and John share a very hot, very small tent together—A tribute to the scene from the movie 'Brokeback Mountain'. Logan/John.


_**Brokeback Island**_

_Disclaimer: 'Dead Island' and all related characters are property of Deep Silver._

_Summary: See what happens when Logan and John share a very hot, very small tent together—A tribute to the scene from the movie 'Brokeback Mountain'._

_Warnings: Logan/John—manly bonding the naked way._

_Authors' Notes: A very short porny fic, so for once I'm getting straight to the adult material rather than slowness, though I don't go too in-depth. Read on if you dare._

* * *

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Logan said, hands on hips looking proudly at the small tent he had erected on the little patch of land.

The screeching cries of undead in the distance were enough for John. "It'll do." John Morgan added gruffly as his backside made contact with the sandy earth. He began unlacing and tugging off his boots.

The football star scowled. "Is that all you gotta say?"

"Huh?" The other man looked up, tiredly and a little aggravated. He saw Logan was waiting for something. "Alright. Fine. It's the best shitty tent this side of the island." Sarcasm permeated his words.

Logan beamed with pride, apparently not noticing John's lack of enthusiasm.

The darkness at least provided them with some cover to finally sleep in the jungle. And both men were tired and weary so neither objected to sharing a tent. But in spite of this, Logan watched with surprise as after getting his aching feet out of his sweaty boots, he proceeded to lift his ragged orange shirt over his head.

"Fuck it's hot." He sighed as he pushed his clothes to the side and shuffled over to the tent, lifting the flaps and getting inside. A few seconds later, Johns combat fatigues were thrown out too.

"Interesting." Logan raised his brow. He had a few things to say but forgot during the process of yanking his own shirt and toeing off his shoes. He hesitated at first, but his hands had a life of their own and soon he was unbuttoning his shorts and kicking them off.

Was now a good time to mention he went commando?

When he hunkered down on his knees to get in to their shelter, he saw John; completely naked—hands behind his head as a pillow as he looked up at nothing in particular. Trying not to stare at the flaccid cock that lay across his hip, Logan shrugged; trying to shake off the usual feeling of dread and just gave John's cock a good hard stare. "Nice."

"Excuse me?" Thankfully John had not noticed and at that point raised his head to see the also-naked, former star athlete, naked and splaying himself out next to him. Their bare arms touched as Logan mimicked the position. In response to which, John quickly edged away; trying not to make it too obvious that he was uncomfortable.

Logan didn't need to turn his head to know John was looking at his cock. "Look but don't touch soldier boy."

"Don't flatter yourself." John responded drily before closing his eyes.

Logan snickered. "Look boy, you can't tell me you didn't just sneak a peak of my cock, so tell me if I need to flatter myself."

"I'd rather like to not think about how big your meat is." He turned over. "Let's sleep."

Logan reluctantly had to agree. And so closed his eyes.

The sounds of the Walkers groaning in the dark kept John from a restless sleep. But it wasn't the zombies that woken him so rudely.

"What the fuck!?" Logan's hand was wrapped around his cock. He jumped back as far as he could in the little canvas tent without actually falling out of it.

"Aww c'mon." Logan was surprised that the other man pulled away. He didn't make eye contact, like he was embarrassed. He looked sleepy.

John on the other hand was wide-awake, trying to keep as much distance from the obviously sex-starved football player. "I don't play that way. I have a family."

"Then how do you explain this?"

John jumped in shock, feeling Logan's rough hand squeeze him by his painfully erect manhood. "Come on, let's stop with all this macho bullshit… let's fuck."

"W—no!" Johns strained cries were drowned out by two of Logan's fingers in his mouth.

"Just shhh." As he said that, Logan pressed his hot lips against John's grizzled neck, planting sloppy kisses across his throat and purring gently.

John could only gag and panic as he felt his bare unwittingly erect penis press up against Logan's jock cock. "Please…" he mumbled.

"Please what?" Logan smirked, his larger body proved too much for John to simply push off.

He weakly thrashed but did not commit either way; fighting seemed like too much work, or secretly he was willing to go through with this. "…Please."

"Yes?" Logan pushed, his fingers drawing lazy circles across the other mans' lips.

"Fuck me."

He didn't need telling twice; Logan slid his already slicked fingers down, and roughly pushed them against the sweet spot he had every intention of exploring. To his surprise, John not only complied, but helped, and lifted his knees up to give the horny jock easier access to his virgin hole.

"Fuck that's hot." Logan whispered before giving his hole a wet kiss sending John in to spasms of pleasure.

"Just stick your cock in me!" He was nearly sitting up, impatient and overheated.

"Yessir." Logan saluted and in no time at all his purple cockhead pressed against the tight pucker of John's sweet hole. "I'm warning ya boy… this is gonna hurt."

John groaned and threw his head back. "I've felt worse, now are you gonna ram that thing in me or am I gonna have to go unfucked?"

The proposition was too good to pass up.

Logan tilted his head and just went for it: force-feeding his twelve inches deep down the chasm of John's hairy hole.

They both grunted in shock; John was surprised it hurt so much, but the things they had experienced already… he could deal with it. Logan needed a minute to catch his breath, but once he did… John got the hard fucking he was asking for.

-End


End file.
